No longer a Secret
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Shinichi gets shot after jumping between Ran and a gun, at the hospital a secret is revealed. BAD SUMMARY, had a hard time with summary and title but i hope you enjoy. please read and review, might have pairing or romance latter but for now none really.


**So Just to say I have only watched up to episode 446 so I might be missing some important facts please don't tell me if I am thought because I still want to finish watching the show. Thank you for showing a interest in this story and I hope you enjoy reading it, I think it might only be a 2 or 3 shot but If it ends up turning in to a full story it might be longer that depends on where I go in the next chapter, but thanks for deciding to read and please Review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan, but god I wish that I did because Shinichi is just awesome.**

* * *

Ch.1

***Shinichi's POV***

Shinichi had been back in his normal body since yesterday evening after taking another one of Ai's temporary antidotes. He had just finished reading, so he just had to get ready now before heading to pick up Ran so they could go out to have dinner; like he had promised. When he was done changing he left the house locking the door behind himself, and then he head for Ran's place. When he got there he headed up the stairs and knocked on the door, Ran opened the door in a very showy red dress. Shinichi smiled at Ran as he glanced behind her to see Sonoko in a blue dress which solved all of the questions that had plagued his mind.

Shinichi went inside and sat on the couch, they were all just sitting there now waiting for Kogoro to finish getting ready. Shinichi had talked to Ran on the phone yesterday and said that he would take them all out for something to eat at a nice restaurant since he hadn't seen them for a while. Saying that seemed to have made Ran a little happier and he really didn't mind taking them all out to eat, although he knew that he was going to be pestered by Kogoro the entire time. Shinichi yawned pulling his small watch from his pocket; he checked the time, "Is he almost ready yet?"

Ran looked as the door opened and Kogoro walked in with his tux on, "Yeah I ready brat."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, thinking about how much fun tonight was going to be clearly not wanting to sit through supper with Kogoro since he was going to keep pestering him. He looked at his watch again, "Okay if we leave now we should get there in time for our reservation."

They all headed outside to the vehicle Kogoro had rented earlier that day, Shinichi and Kogoro sat in the front well the girls sat quietly in the back. Well driving Kogoro asked Shinichi where to turn a few times since no one else knew which restaurant they were going to and Shinichi didn't plan on telling them; he was sure it was going to be a nice surprise. When they got there the 3 people with him couldn't believe their eyes, they didn't think they would be going to such an expensive restaurant. Ran looked at Shinichi, "Isn't this place hard to get a reservation at."

Shinichi looked back at her, "Naw, usually all I have to do is tell them who my parents are and they will prepare me a table, it's very convenient."

After that there were no more questions asked so they all just headed inside, when they got upstairs Shinichi felt strange, he could tell that someone was watching him closely but he just decided to ignore it. Shinichi told the hostess at the entrance his name and she led them to their table. Shinichi pulled out Ran's chair so she could sit and then sat down across from her. As Kogoro sat beside him and Sonoko sat beside Ran, Shinichi was looking around again because of the feeling he was still getting, he didn't like it but decided to let it go since it would ruin dinner if he did anything. It went away until they were in the middle of eating and right when he set his fork down he saw what was irritating him instantly moving in the way of what was about to happen as 4 loud gunshots were heard. Right as he was shot he took a knife off the table and threw it at the person who had just tried to shot at Ran. Shinichi stood up completely ignoring the pain as he bleed out from the bullet holes, he walked over to the person who had shot at him and used the tranquilizer from his watch that he had in his pocket to stop him from running away and then he instantly dropped to his knees. Right after he put his hand on his stomach finally noticing the wound, he was now putting pressure on the bullet that had hit his stomach as his arm screamed in pain from the bullet lodged in it, he was in so much pain that he didn't even know where the other two bullets hit him but he knew that they did. He was staring at his stomach as he felt an arm on his shoulder and heard Ran yelling his name as he totally lost all feeling of what was going on around himself. Right before he passed out from blood loss he could tell that Kogoro had picked him up and that he was running to get to the elevator to take him down stairs to the ambulance that he had heard Sonoko call.

* * *

***Ran's POV***

She couldn't believe what was happening, she was in the ambulance with Shinichi as they headed for the hospital, her father and Sonoko were in the car following closely behind. When they got to the hospital Ran watched as Shinichi was wheeled down the hallway in the Hospital. As they were going Ran told the doctor that they could use some of her blood since she knew he would need a lot and the nurse had already mentioned not having enough, so the nurse took Ran in to another room and took some of her blood and then told her to sit for a while since she would probably be dizzy. But Ran just went back in the hallway and sat in a chair by the operating room, when Kogoro came in with Sonoko, she looked up at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Kogoro looked at the door, "Did they tell you anything about his situation?"

Ran shook her head, "No, but I gave them some of my blood to help since they didn't have much of his blood type left."

They all continued to wait; they sat there just staring at the door. Ran couldn't believe her eyes when the doctor opened the door and the nurse's wheeled Shinichi out behind him, he was so pale that he almost looked dead, she wouldn't have believe that Shinichi was alive if it wasn't for the small machine hooked to him beeping. Ran followed them to the room and then pulled a chair up right beside his bed; she sat in it with his hand in hers worried. Kogoro and Sonoko sat in the other chairs as the Doctor came in and asked to talk to Kogoro as he was the only adult located in the room.

* * *

***Kogoro's POV***

The Doctor had led them across the hallway to the other room closing the door behind them as they entered. He sat and signaled for Kogoro to sit down, the doctor looked down, "Are you his Guardian."

Kogoro shook his head, "No but his parents aren't in the country so I guess next in line would either be me or his next door Neighbor Agases, so can you tell me what's wrong, I mean you pulled me away to talk in private, so what's wrong."

The doctor looked up, "Well, there were 4 bullet wounds 1 hit him in the middle of the abdomen and we stopped the bleeding their which was the worst so he should be fine, but he got hit in his upper right arm in the bone so I'm pretty sure his shoulder's broken, the other 2 bullets hit him in good places so those ones will be fine, but I don't know how well his shoulder will heal so you'll have to watch that, can I ask who he lives with."

Kogoro looked at the doctor surprised by all the good news since he was expecting bad, and then at the last question he looked at the door, "He lives alone, he has no siblings and his parents don't come to the country very often."

The doctor bit his lip, "He's going to need someone to stay with him when he gets out because he's not going to be able to move around much with where the bullet hit him and his arms not going to be useable for weeks."

Kogoro stood up as he opened the door, "Well will figure something out when that time comes since I'm going to have to get a hold of his parents anyways I'll ask them about what to do."

Kogoro headed back to the room as he grabbed Shinichi's phone from the pile of his stuff in the corner of the room, he knew that at least Yukiko's number would be in the phone. After grabbing the phone Kogoro headed outside to have a smoke, when he had finished smoking he looked through Shinichi's contacts until he found the word Mother, he sighed and then hit the talk button. The phone ringed twice before he heard the click, "Shin-chan what a surprise for you to call me."

Kogoro sighed as he spoke, "Yukiko."

Yukiko was confused, "Mouri-san, why do you have my Shin-chan's phone."

Kogoro breathed out and then began to explain, "Well we were out for supper and suddenly Shinichi jumped in front of Ran, and well he got shot 4 times."

Yukiko gasped, "Is he okay, (In the background you could hear Yukiko yelling at Yusaku to get them plane tickets to go see her shin-chan.) were really busy but were coming back as soon as we can."

Kogoro sighed again realizing they probably have a lot to do and coming back could be bad for them, "I get that your worried but if you can't come back I'm sure me and Ran can handle it, the doctor said he is going to be fine, and he can stay with us or will stay with him until he's healthy enough to handle being alone so if you guys can't come back it's okay, he'll be fine, and you know that Shinichi is strong and will understand if you can't get back to see him."

Kogoro could hear Yukiko's mood change, "Okay will leave him in yours and Ran's care, I want to come back but we can't leave now; but when he wakes up make sure you tell him to call me."

Kogoro smiled, "Yeah I'll make sure he phones as soon as he wakes up."

With that Yukiko hung up and Kogoro turned Shinichi's phone off after giving Agase a call and telling him what had happened. When he was done Kogoro turned around heading back inside.

* * *

***Nurse's POV***

It was the middle of the next day when the nurse went in to Shinichi's room to see a small boy in his place she was freaking out as she turned around running out of the room to find him, she ran to the visitor's area where Kogoro, Ran and Sonoko were just having something to eat, she walked over and stood beside them, "Where did the teenager in room 104 go, he shouldn't be moving yet?"

All 3 of them looked at her confused, "What are you talking about? He was there when we left."

The nurse looked at them angry, "When I went in there was a small child in his place, it clearly wasn't a 17 year old boy."

All 3 of them stood up and the group went back to the room in disbelief.

* * *

***Ran's POV***

When they got back to the room Ran saw Conan a sleep in the bed where Shinichi was suppose to be, she walked over and tried to shake him awake she couldn't. She saw the bandage's on his shoulder, and looked at the nurse, "Where did Shinichi go then?"

Kogoro looked at Conan confused, "Didn't he take a trip to see his mother a few days ago?"

Ran looked at him, "Yeah, but something's wrong he won't wake up."

Suddenly all of the stats on the machine monitoring Conan stopped and then sky rocketed as Conan started screaming in his sleep, he shot up as he turned back in to Shinichi right in front of their eyes. No one could believe what they had just seen it was an impossible thing but they had just seen it happen in front of their eyes. The nurse ran beside Shinichi as he opened his eyes suddenly breathing heavily and sitting straight up.

* * *

***Shinichi's POV***

He opened his eyes in so much pain it was crazy, he felt horrible as the pain from changing between Conan and himself mixed with the pain from the bullet wounds that he had gotten. He stared at the nurse and Ran who were staring at him confusion showing on their faces, and Shinichi knew instantly that they had seen it happen, so he looked at Kogoro, "Close the door."

Kogoro didn't listen at first, he was too surprised, Shinichi yelled at him, "Now, Uncle."

That snapped Kogoro out of his thoughts as he quickly closed the doors as Shinichi had said, Shinichi breathed heavily from the pain of changing as he screamed again, he curled up on his side as he tried to stop himself from yelling from the pain, he looked at the nurse and Ran, "Back away, please."

The 2 backed away at his request, Shinichi was scratching at his chest in pain, and he felt as if he was going to black out from the pain as it got worse and worse and then suddenly he changed back in to Conan and the pain began to die back down. He was lying on his back now breathing heavily from the exhausting change as he put his hand on his abdomen pulling his hand away to see blood, "Damn it, I'm bleeding again."

The nurse quickly ran back towards Conan and had Ran hold him up well she unraveled the bandages and then she looked the wounds over again, she breathed out in relief, "Thank god the wounds didn't open, and they just got irritated and started bleeding again."

Conan grabbed his arm, "Owe, my body hurts all over."

Conan looked up to see everyone staring at him, "Oh yeah I changed back didn't I," he looked at the nurse "Can you leave the room, and please for the love of god if you want me to live don't tell anyone."

At that the nurse left, Conan scooted back so he could lean against the back of the bed he was completely exhausted. His breathing began to even out and right when he was about to begin there was a light knock on the door and Conan felt a shiver up his spine as the person yelled at him, "Open the firkin door Kudo."

Kogoro opened the door to see small little Ai standing there, she was looking at everyone in the room really pissed off, she just stared at Conan "Kudo you just completely screwed us over."

He looked at the wall, "It's not my fault I got shot and changed well passed out in a hospital you should have been here earlier to stop the change somehow."

Ai walked over and jumped up on the bed sitting beside him, "You better start explaining then before they all die of confusion, since they already know anyways there's no point in hiding anything else."

Conan nodded as he began to explain, "Like you can see I'm Shinichi and have been since the beginning, Conan never existed to begin with he was completely made up by me to hide my identity from the world, I mean the organization thinks they killed Shinichi Kudo."

Kogoro looked at me, "So what did you get yourself in to."

Conan looked at Ai and then at Kogoro, "I don't think I can tell you."

Kogoro walked over and hit him, "Just tell me brat."

Conan looked at Ai who nodded with a sigh, "Just tell him, it's not like things can get any worse than they already are."

Conan looked at Kogoro, "I guess I'll start at the beginning, I was poisoned which turned me in to a child, it was the poison that the black organization's sherry created, Ai is Sherry she escaped after her sister was killed and took the poison to escape. We are both targets of the Black organization, they want to kill us. I've had to lie so that me and the people around me could live, I mean they would kill everyone I've ever cared about if they knew, I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Conan's eyes were closing now from how exhausted he was, he was so tired from all the pain that well everyone in the room was thinking about what he had said he ended up passing out so Ai explained the rest of the little things well Conan was asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this might be only a 2 or 3 shot so it won't be that long but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I have typed out a lot of fanfiction but this was hard because of the characters personalities so If I messed any of that up I am sorry also I have only seen up to episode 446 so if there is things missing also don't spoil the actual show for me if you review because I do love this show just on small break from watching only started like a month ago so I'm pretty far.**

**Please Review and once again I hope you enjoyed chapter 1.**


End file.
